SM & CDC Love Story x
by UnitedKingdomBabe
Summary: The Chad Gets Kicked Out... Turns Out To Be The Best Day s Of His Life. Rubbish Summary - Hopefully Story Is Better Than It! x Disclamier - Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance. Please R&R x
1. Best Days Of My Life!

Sonny with a Chance

SPOV

"Yes Mum. Of Course Mum. Yes Mum. Bye Now Mum." I said while putting down the phone. It is about 10pm in the evening. My mum is getting on my nerves at the moment. She had to move back to Wisconsin because she had to go back to work. Anyway, I was living in my two bedroom apartment, by myself. Then I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door, and opened it to the person I wouldn't of liked to see at this time in the evening.

"What do you want Chad?"

"What no, 'Oh My Gosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper, The Greatest Actor...'"

"Ok, that's enough Chad. So why are you here at 10 o'clock at night... wait – why have you got suitcases?"

"Well, that is the problem. Chad Dylan Cooper got thrown out of his house because... oh don't worry. So, I am staying here from now on!"

"Oh no you're not Mister. Now get of MY apartment."

"Actually, it is still legally your mother's apartment... so I could ring your mother and say that you are being mean to a friend and won't let them stay in your apartment. Anyway, you have two rooms. So why not?"

"Because won't it be a bit odd. I mean the two main people from the two rival shows living together underneath one roof?"

"True, but you will get used to it. So are you going to let me in or not?"

"Go on then. But only until you find another place to live."

"Oh, I am staying here until I am able to move out!" Once he said that he pushed past me, dropping all his suitcases in a pile.

"So, where is my room then?"

"Ok, it is the one straight in front of you. My room is the other side of the living room. So go get unpacked, and by the way, I am not helping you!"

CPOV

I went into my room, and looked at it. It was obviously Sonny's mum's room. A double bed; a T.V.; a reasonable size closet and lots of other stuff. After about 1 hour, I found Sonny standing by the door hugging another guy. WAIT. ANOTHER GUY!!!! He stood up straight and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. She is so cute when she giggles. Stupid Cute. But then Sonny had to say the most hurtful part of all.

"I Love you, you know that right?" Sonny said.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't you? We have known each other since you were born." The Guy said.

"Shut up Tom. Just be grateful for our relationship, OK." Sonny giggled.

"OK, see you tomorrow Sonny, love you." The guy said while walking down the hall.

"Love you too!" Sonny shouted.

Sonny shut the door. She sighed. I was walking over to her, when she walked into her room.

I began speaking to myself, while walking to the sofa to turn on the television.

SPOV

Oh my days. My older brother came to visit today. I reckon just to make sure I was alright. Mum obviously sent him, but oh well, it was nice seeing him again. WAIT. I forgot all about Chad. What if my brother saw him? Oh great. What is going to tell mum? Then I paused. I heard some very familiar music coming from the living room. I opened my door slowly and started to tip toe to the sofa. WAIT. That is the So Random! opening titles. But if I am not watching it, there is only one more person in the apartment. Chad Dylan Cooper. He was watching the sketches which I wrote and he was laughing so hard, I snuck round so I sat next to him. When I got to him, I heard him say 'Oh Sonny, you are so cute and funny. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you.' I was gobsmacked.

"Is that what you think Chad? You think I am cute and funny?" When I started to say that, Chad screamed and jumped out of his seat.

"So, what do we have here? Chad Dylan Cooper. Watching. So Random. Oh my gosh. But do you think I am cute and funny?"

"Sonny, let me be honest with you. You are smart, reliable, funny, cute and extremely sexy. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you walked through that door on the first day you came in. I saw you, but you didn't see me. I think I am in love with you Allison Sonny Monroe" I listened with my mouth wide open.

"By the way Chad, I think you are stunning, beautiful, cute, funny and incredibly sexy. I am so in love with you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Wait, what about the person you were hugging and kissing at the door?"

"That was my older brother Chad. I haven't seen in ages because he went to England for university, so it was very emotional when he turned up today, so..."

He shut me up by kissing me. It was all the feelings we had kept up inside us for far too long.

"Wow!" we both said.

"Well, there is only one more question to ask. Allison Sonny Monroe will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will Chad Dylan Cooper, now the only problem is to break it to my cast and your cast. I reckon your cast will like it, because I am always round there having a go at you. But my cast will have to have a bit more persuading."

"Don't worry about them, we will figure it out."

THE NEXT DAY!

SPOV

It was 7 o'clock and we both had to be in the studio at 9 o'clock so we had time to think and have some breakfast. But when I got to the kitchen, Chad had made a full English breakfast for me and him.

"Wow Chad, I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, I am Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"I know, and I love you for that!"

"Now let's eat!"

The breakfast was wonderful, and we sat there talking and forgot about the time altogether.

"CHAD, IT IS QUATER TO NINE – WE HAVE TO BE IN THE STUDIO IN 15 MINUTES, AND THE STUDIO IS HALF AN HOUR AWAY!!! GO AND GET READY! AND REMEMBER IT IS THE SEASON PARTY TONIGHT SO GO IN YOUR CLOTHES THERE!!!!!"

We ran to the car. Me in a short pink dress and pink high heels and Chad in a pair of black skinny jeans, white shirt, black blazer and black shoes.

I stepped out of my room and Chad went "Whoa..."

"You look gorgeous too Chad. Now step on it!"

We got to the Studio late. Marshall is going to kill me!

"Chad, stay in the car a bit longer so it doesn't look that odd that we are both... Oh sugar honey iced tea – there's Tawni!"

Tawni was running over to us, and was looking worried.

"Where have you two been? We have a meeting with Mr Condor in 2 minutes!"She said worn out.

"Sorry Tawni. Chad gave me a lift because he saw me walking to work because my car broke down."

"Awww, cute! NOW GET TO MR CONDORS' OFFICE!!!"

Me, Chad and Tawni sprinted in to Mr Condors Office and got there in the nick of time. He was calling out the people of the cast before us, so Tawni and I were fine because we gave her sweet little angel (otherwise known as the devil) a tour round So Random! and Chad was given a warning.

"Sorry, we are late Mr Condor." We all said.

"Come in and sit down NOW!"

We found out that one show was going to be cut from the studios today. I had a feeling that Mackenzie Falls wanted it to be So Random, and So Random wanted it to be Mackenzie Falls. He finally said that the show that was going to be cut was Hoosier Girl. But the problem was. Me and Chad still had to say we were dating. Then the perfect opportunity then came along.

"Any Other Business? Anything we need to talk about? Anything you need to share?"

"Chad, get ready to run out the door."

"OK!"

"I do Mr Condor. 3,2,1... Me and Chad are dating."

Everyone paused for a minute and then started giving money to the So Random cast.

"What is happening, why are you giving money to my cast?"

"Well Sonny." Tawni started. "It is like this. You two like each other from the first time you met. So we all had a bet. How long would it take for you two to go out. The So Random cast thought this month – June, to go out."

"Oh, so you are fine with it?"

"YES!" They all shouted including Mr Condor.

"Thanks! See you later then." Then me and Chad walked out the door hand in hand, allowing our relationship to be allowed, by the casts we know and love and by the other casts we don't know that well.

"Now for the party!!!" I screamed and ran off with Chad chasing after me.


	2. I Need Ideas! x

I dont own SWC but if I did x

Ok people I need help! I might carry it on but then if I do I need some ideas. I will give you until the 10th March to PM me or put a review so I can put your name in my story for helping me! Thanks! x


End file.
